Espoir et Jeux
by Jadeosiris
Summary: Peter Décide de faire une fête pour sa nouvelle invité, une fête ou tout le monde est déguisé, c'est le moment idéal pour s'amuser aux dépend de Felix qui ne s'attend pas du tout à ce que Pan lui réserve. M pour plus tard.
1. Premier Jeu

La nuit... Il faisait nuit maintenant, les étoiles dans le ciel brillaient au travers des arbres et seule la lumière de la lune perçait pour diffuser ses petits rayons dans un bosquet. Il y avait un feu éteint, la fumée s'élevait encore des cendres chaudes et une silhouette était assise contre un arbre. Plus loin, on pouvait entendre le bruit d'une fête, de petits cris de joie, des tambours et autres instruments jouaient une musique erratique et entêtante. La silhouette portait un long manteau marron assez large avec un masque gris aux yeux jaunes et au sourire démesurément grand. Une capuche surplombait ses cheveux de manière à ce qu'il n'ai aucun signe distinctif apparent. C'était important... important pour son « jeu ». En se relevant, on pouvait distinguer qu'il était plutôt petit voire même frêle. Jetant un dernier regard vers le ciel, il se dirigea finalement vers le lieu de la fête, car aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Aujourd'hui, il avait obtenu sa première enfant perdue Fille, elle s'appelait Wendy. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il repensait au visage si désespéré de sa jeune captive. Du coup pour l'occasion, il avait demandé à tous ses enfants perdus de faire une grand fête masquée, chacun partant dans un coin de la jungle pour revenir vers le grand feu de joie préparé par ceux qui joueraient de la musique ce soir. Le but était que tous le monde soit identique cette nuit, il n'y aurait pas de leader, il n'y aurait pas de chef, il n'y aurait pas de Peter Pan ! Juste un masque gris au sourire démesurément grand et aux yeux jaunes. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment près du feu de joie, il vit qu'il n'était pas le premier à être arrivé, ni le dernier. C'était une bonne chose.

Rapidement, les enfants perdus commencèrent à danser et à chanter autour du feu comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire mais d'autres préféraient discuter ou encore jouer à quelques petits jeux. Les yeux jaunes du masque gris observèrent avec attention les deux enfants qui s'affrontaient au jeu du couteau, c'était un jeu qu'il aimait particulièrement, celui-ci était dangereux et demandait beaucoup de dextérité, tout comme pour sa propre personne. Dans l'ensemble, il ne reconnut pas la moitié de ses petits pions, ils étaient tous suffisamment déguisés pour être méconnaissables, mais la pièce maîtresse qu'il attendait ce soir n'était pas encore là, une petite moue ennuyée prit place sur son visage, mais bien dissimulée par le masque. Peter savait qu'il viendrait à coup sûr, même si ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de participer à ces petites fêtes avec les autres, il était certain qu'il viendrait juste pour lui. Même si l'arrivée de Wendy l'avait peut-être affecté, pensant qu'elle allait prendre sa place, il revenait toujours, il était comme ça son fidèle serviteur.

Cependant, il devait admettre que son masque et ses vêtements étaient suffisants, jusqu'ici personne ne l'avait reconnu. Il se mêlait parfaitement aux enfants perdus, dansant et jouant également avec les autres pour tromper son ennui pendant qu'il attendait. Lorsqu'il en vint à jouer aux jeux avec les enfants perdus, il prit garde à ne pas montrer ses véritables capacités. C'était difficile, l'envie de gagner dans son estomac était tenace et il devait bien l'admettre, il était mauvais perdant. Mais ce soir, il avait un autre jeu plus important en cours, un jeu avec une superbe récompense à la clef. Aussi il gardait la majeur partie de son esprit à planifier ses coups pour son jeu à lui, tandis qu'il affrontait l'autre enfant perdu sans vraiment y faire attention. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette plus grande que la majorité des autres enfants vint les rejoindre. Malgré ses vêtements gris et son masque aussi blanc que l'os, il n'eut pas de mal à le reconnaître. Les enfants perdus étaient rarement aussi grand que lui. Le masque qu'il portait avait deux trous noir à la place des yeux et affichait un sourire cruel qui laissait entrevoir des dents pointues. Même au travers du masque, il pouvait s'imaginer la gène sur son visage, il n'était pas vraiment un étranger, s'il le voulait il pourrait certainement s'intégrer dans une danse ou dans un jeu à côté mais il voyait bien que ce dernier cherchait quelqu'un du regard sans le trouver. Il n'était pas bien difficile pour Peter de savoir qu'il était la cible de ces regards perdus.

Encore une fois un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait être si captivant à voir lorsqu'il était perdu de la sorte, comme un petit chien abandonné sur le bord de la route par son propriétaire. En temps normal il se serait levé pour aller vers lui et voir ses yeux gris le regarder avec un ton suppliant, il se serait réjoui de le voir ainsi, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir il n'était pas là. Il retournait à la partie qu'il était en train de perdre, prenant conscience qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop regardé le nouvel arrivant de la fête. Les autres enfants l'avaient sans doute aussi reconnu, mais ils ne lui firent pas remarqué, c'était une petite règle que Peter avait demandé. Ce soir, personne ne devait savoir qui était qui. Une fois que Peter eut perdu pour la troisième fois contre le petit garçon, il vit que Felix s'était dirigé vers la table de jeu et demandait s'il pouvait participer. Finalement le garçon victorieux lui dit qu'il avait envie de danser et lui laissa la place, laissant donc Peter avec son cadeau de ce soir en tête à tête dans un duel. Il devait faire attention, de tous les enfants perdus il était le plus susceptible de pouvoir le reconnaître. Il ne doutait pas que ce dernier était capable de le reconnaître à la voix, mais le son étouffé du masque jouerait en sa faveur, il devait simplement ne pas trop parler.

« Qui commence ? » demanda Felix au travers de son masque.

Sa voix était plus profonde que ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre, mais il reconnaissait sa façon de parler. Il désigna Felix de la main pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait commencer. Le plus grand des deux eut un petit froncement de sourcil, il avait des doutes. Felix n'était pas bête mais Peter était dans son élément, il savait comment le manipuler. Le maître de l'île faisait attention à être suffisamment mauvais dans le jeu pour brouiller les pistes. C'était un petit jeu d'osselet, Felix avait une certaine dextérité, il lança l'osselet principale pour en attraper un juste en dessous dans un mouvement très fluide et recommença jusqu'à réussir son tour. Peter, lui, fit mine de ne pas réussir à attraper le dernier osselet avant que l'osselet principal ne retombe. La partie se poursuivait tranquillement jusqu'à la victoire de Felix avec deux tours d'avance.

« Bien joué, mais je pense que tu devrais encore t'entraîner si tu veux me battre, à moins que tu n'aies pas tout donné. »

Une fois encore, il pouvait s'imaginer le sourire de Felix au travers du masque. Il était si prévisible parfois mais il y avait toujours ce petit imprévu qui le faisait sortir de l'ordinaire. Ce qui sous-entendait clairement "Je crois que tu es Peter Pan". Involontairement, il prit sa position habituelle, la tête légèrement sur le côté, le regard plein de curiosité. Mais un cri de victoire sur la table à côté où un bras de fer se déroulait lui fit détourner le regard de son lieutenant. Puis Peter désigna les deux enfants qui étaient au centre de l'attention. Felix était malin, il savait sûrement ce qu'il voulait par ce simple geste. S'asseyant de nouveau face à face, ils positionnèrent leurs mains l'une dans l'autre, le coude posé sur la table de fortune. Felix avait bien plus de force que Peter, en principe il ne pouvait pas gagner de manière naturelle. Mais pour pimenter un peu le jeu, Felix demanda qu'on pose des bougies de chaque coté, de manière à ce que le perdant se brûle la main. Peter ne pu réprimer un petit rire amusé, il était agréable de voir à quel point il connaissait son leader. Mais il devait le désabuser, lui montrer qu'il se trompait, que la personne en face de lui n'était pas Peter Pan. Une fois que le plus grand serait tombé dans le panneau, il le ferait danser dans sa main, profitant du spectacle jusqu'à lui dévoiler ce qui lui arrive pour voir l'expression de son visage.

Le signal de départ fut donné par les quelques spectateurs qui les regardaient, car c'était assez rare de faire un bras de fer avec des bougies. Un sourire en coin derrière le masque de Pan s'était affiché. Il pouvait sentir la moiteur entre leurs mains. Cette fois Peter allait donner le maximum, même s'il connaissait la force de Felix, il savait qu'il pouvait le battre. Avoir autant perdu au cours de la dernière heure lui avait redonné la de rage de vaincre. Les muscles tendu, parer à affronter le bras adversaire, la réaction était un point important, le premier qui agit dans le bras de fer peut le gagner instantanément, mais si la réaction adverse est suffisante, alors il pourrait renverser la vapeur, mais l'effort demander pour remonter serait forcément plus important, donnant un net avantage à celui qui aurait lancé les hostilités. Peter fut le premier à prendre l'initiative, sa force était suffisante pour réussir à faire tomber Felix dès la première seconde, mais à la moitié du chemin, le blond résista suffisamment pour stopper le mouvement. Même si dans le principe Peter avait l'avantage, le fait que Felix ait une plus grande force et une plus grande endurance que lui était suffisant pour que le résulta de cet affrontement soit encore incertain.


	2. Deuxième Masque

La flamme de la bougie léchait déjà la peau de sa main. La douleur ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il en avait vu d'autre, la cicatrice sur son visage le prouvait. Cependant, même en donnant le maximum, il ne parvenait pas à remonter suffisamment le bras de fer pour revenir au statu quo. La rapidité du garçon masqué l'avait surpris suffisamment pour qu'il se mette à douter de son identité. Son chef n'était pas du genre à utiliser la magie pour gagner, préférant montrer ses véritables capacités sans artifice, prouvant ainsi qu'il était meilleur que les autres. Alors que ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, il banda tous les muscles de son bras pour redresser sa main, gardant les yeux fixés sur le masque gris en face de lui. Alors que l'effort des deux se faisait plus intense, inconsciemment, leurs têtes se rapprochait l'une de l'autre. Felix gardait ses yeux fixés dans ceux de l'autre masque. Puis un petit « tonk » lui fit réaliser qu'ils venaient de se toucher. Front contre front, main contre main. Ils donnaient le meilleur d'eux-même dans ce duel. Puis, le chuchotement d'une voix féminine en face de lui se fit entendre.

« Tu n'as plus aucune chance avec Pan maintenant que je suis là... »

Une sueur froide le parcourut tandis qu'il sentait sa volonté s'ébranler. La force du bras de Felix faiblit, sa main se retrouva sous la flamme de la bougie encore une fois et il resta sous le choc quelques secondes avant que son corps ne réagisse à la douleur pour lui. Son bras revint instinctivement vers son corps sans qu'il le demande, lui faisant perdre le duel. Les cris de joies qui s'élevaient des autres enfants ne lui parvenaient pas. Visiblement tout le monde avait été captivé par ce match, mais Felix était toujours interdit. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis ce fut l'illumination, la fête aujourd'hui était pour la nouvelle invitée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle serait parmi eux de la sorte, ne s'attendant qu'à trouver d'autres garçons ici. Le brouhaha de la fête le heurta de plein fouet et c'est à moitié assommé par la révélation qu'il détailla la demoiselle. Les formes de celle-ci étaient bien cachées par ses vêtements, rendant impossible de l'identifier par ce moyen. Une fois que la foule fut dispersée, la personne au masque gris et aux yeux jaune s'approcha encore une fois de lui avant de lui chuchoter de nouveau dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Allons plus loin pour discuter, je suis sûr que tu n'aimerais pas mettre tous le camp au courant de ton petit secret. »

La regardant partir vers la jungle sans attendre de réaction et sans se retourner, Felix restait planté là, essayant de rassembler les pièces du puzzle dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais vu Wendy et c'était bien la première fois qu'il se faisait battre par une fille. Non pas qu'il en avait vraiment honte mais celle-ci avait su le frapper où ça faisait mal. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça avec une telle aisance à leur première rencontre ? Peter lui avait raconté ? Non ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Peter de faire ça. Mais si elle l'avait devinée d'elle même, alors il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Pan l'appréciait autant. Il voulait tirer cette histoire au clair et finit par suivre la personne qui s'était dirigée plus loin dans la jungle. Après quelques minutes, il retrouva son adversaire adossé à un arbre en train de l'attendre. Le masque gris aux yeux jaunes se releva et se dirigea vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de Felix avant de lui glisser ces quelques mots de son murmure habituel.

« Je suis sûr que tu as toujours rêvé de savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser Peter Pan. Je pourrais te montrer si tu veux ? »

Felix resta silencieux et immobile à ces mots. Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsque son vis-à-vis remonta doucement le masque pour ne révéler que la bouche cachée derrière. Il ne protesta pas non plus quand les lèvres touchèrent les siennes, mais lorsque la langue quémanda l'entrée, sa bouche resta close. Quand finalement l'autre se recula passant sa langue sur ses propres lèvres, un sourire en coin se dessina.

« Tu préfère peut-être quand on te malmène ? »

Le ton de sa voix était clairement joueur et avant même que Felix n'ait eu le temps de répondre, elle l'accula avec force contre un arbre avant de se cogner l'arrière de la tête sur le tronc.

« Qu.. ? »

L'instant suivant, des lèvres était à nouveau sur les siennes. Son crâne était encore sous le choc et il ne résista pas lorsque la langue vint jouer avec la sienne dans un baiser sauvage. Sans vraiment en prendre conscience, son corps réagit pour lui encore une fois et il finit par répondre à ce baiser furieux, tenant l'autre par le cou pour approfondir. Il réalisa que des mains étaient en train de le caresser au travers de ses vêtements que bien trop tard. Puis il se séparèrent de nouveau, l'un encore un peu étourdit, l'autre riant presque aux éclats.

« C'est donc ça que vaut ta loyauté envers Peter Pan ? Je comprends qu'il n'ait pas hésité à changer ! »

« Quoi ?! Non ! »

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de l'individu pour l'attraper, celui-ci partit en courant sans l'attendre. Au final il n'avait rien pu faire. Il ne l'avait suivi que pour avoir des réponses et il n'avait eut que d'autres questions et un sentiment de honte aussi grand que le pays imaginaire. Maudissant son propre corps de réagir ainsi contre sa volonté, il frappa du poing contre l'écorce de l'arbre jusqu'à ce que sa main soit en sang, se rappelant un peu plus à chaque coup tout ce qu'il avait ressenti à chaque instant de cette immonde traîtrise. Puis il se résigna à retourner au camp, peut-être pourrait-il retrouver la personne pour essayer de s'expliquer mais il était certain que ça ne serait pas gratuit, ça ne l'était jamais. Seulement, en revenant au camp, il ne retrouva pas le porteur du masque aux yeux jaunes. Il y avait un peu moins d'enfants perdus, certains avaient du s'amuser dans la jungle ou en avaient simplement eu marre. Mais pour Felix c'était finit, il n'y avait plus rien à faire ici. Il retira son masque et le jeta à ses pieds sans se retourner. Il se retira dans la jungle laissant ses pas le guider sans qu'il ne sache ou il se rendait.

Pendant toutes ces années où il avait été avec Peter Pan, il avait toujours fait attention à ne pas dépasser les limites. Il était son lieutenant, il savait que c'était une récompense que son chef lui fasse une telle confiance. Mais cette nouvelle arrivante avait mis un tel chaos par sa simple présence, il se sentait comme inutile désormais. Totalement à bout de force physiquement et mentalement, il se laissa tomber contre un arbre, totalement abattu. Il observa sa main et constata que la brûlure s'y trouvait toujours en plus du sang de tout à l'heure. Passant ses doigts dessus pour accentuer la douleur, il éprouva un certain soulagement à cette sensation. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il n'était plus d'aucune utilité pour Peter ? S'il avait trouvé un meilleur Lieutenant que lui, Felix ne voyait plus ou était sa place désormais. Mais les mots que l'autre lui avait résonnait dans sa tête.

« Je suis sûr que tu as toujours rêvé de savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser Peter Pan... »

Avait-elle vraiment embrassé Peter ? Même si cela lui provoquait un sentiment étrange de jalousie, il tenta d'imaginer les deux adolescents s'embrasser ; puis il tenta de trouver la saveur des lèvres de Peter sur les siennes. Serait-elle comme le baisé qu'il avait échangé avec l'autre tout à l'heure ? Un peu sauvage et plein d'énergie ? Et pourquoi son corps avait-il agit de la sorte ? Il s'était fait manipuler si facilement, lui qui pensait que son corps ne pourrait réagir qu'à la présence de Peter. Est-ce que l'évocation de son nom avait fini de le persuader que c'était bien lui qu'il embrassait ? Oui ça devait être ça, il voulait tellement Peter Pan qu'il avait cru que c'était lui et s'était laisser aller. Il se cherchait mille et un prétextes pour excuser sa traîtrise sans pour autant parvenir à se convaincre totalement. C'était un idiot. Un idiot débile qui se laissait mener par ses bas instincts et qui ne parvenait même pas à respecter ses propres promesses. Mais à force de se tourmenter, il finit par s'endormir contre l'arbre, fatigué et seul.


	3. Troisième participant

Son petit manège s'était déroulé comme prévu, il avait obtenu tout ce qu'il désirait. Maintenant Peter n'avait plus qu'à savourer le spectacle que son jouet allait lui offrir. Ce dernier, totalement confus lors de leurs premier échange verbal, avait continué dans sa confusion sans comprendre qui se trouvait en face de lui. Mais c'était normal, Peter n'échouait jamais. Même s'il ne pouvait vraiment l'avouer, le contact des lèvres de Felix contre les siennes avait été si grisant, si enivrant qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en réclamer encore une fois, mais de manière plus violente, plus brutale, plus « Peter Pan ». Et comme en réponse à cela, le corps de son Felix avait réagit, répondant au baiser de manière plus passionnée et partagée. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se laisser aller à ce contact, ses mains se baladant déjà sur le corps de son lieutenant, il prit rapidement conscience qu'il allait trop loin et qu'il ne pourrait plus se contenir. C'est pourquoi il choisit de se reculer à ce moment-là, trouvant une réplique acide pour faire culpabiliser son cher Felix, qu'il comprenne où était sa place. Il le connaissait si bien, ce n'était pas très compliqué de viser juste et c'était si amusant de voir la honte et la panique sur le visage du grand blond. Car Peter Pan était quelqu'un de cruel que l'on doit redouter, craindre, éviter, vénérer, respecter, détester, haïr et prier. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Essayer de comprendre Peter Pan était inutile, mais tenter de l'approcher en tant qu'ami était simplement trop ennuyeux.

Son cœur battait encore du souvenir d'il y a quelques heures mais il devait se calmer, il était l'heure pour lui d'aller voir celle qui maintenant allait avoir un rôle important dans les prochains jours. Cheminant dans la jungle telle une ombre, il parvint à l'arbre aux pendus. C'était son repère et celui de ses enfants perdus les plus proches comme Felix. Mais comme ce soir ils faisaient tous la fête, l'intérieur de l'arbre serait libre pour cette nuit, si l'on ne comptait pas la petite Wendy dans le coin. C'était connu qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger les jeunes garçons et les jeunes filles. La preuve, même Felix, qui aurait du savoir se tenir en pensent embrasser Wendy, n'avait fait que répondre à ses bas instinct. Peter lui-même n'en était pas à l'abri ; il savait se contrôler, mais un peu plus et il aurait fait sien son petit Felix. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il avait des préparatifs à faire car avec la nouvelle, il savait qu'il allait avoir des visiteurs indésirables d'ici peu et il fallait se préparer. Wendy, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, regardait son ravisseur d'un œil à la fois inquiet et plein de reproche.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça très chère, je ne t'ai jamais forcé à me suivre. C'est toi qui a voulu venir je te rappelle. Maintenant il est trop tard pour regretter, surtout que tu as raté la meilleur fête de bienvenue de ta vie. »

Lui dit-il avec un visage souriant et un ton calme. Elle pouvait bien lui reprocher tout ce qu'elle voulait, Wendy était la seule responsable de son sort.

« S'il te plait, ne me fait pas de mal... »

Elle en était encore à ce stade ? Lui qui pensait qu'un peu de féminité dans le camp ferait le plus grand bien à tous, peut-être qu'il s'était trompé. Elle semblait bien plus attractive dans le monde réel, mais cela devait sûrement venir du fait qu'elle n'était pas ici depuis longtemps. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'agenouilla devant elle en posant une main sur son épaule. La jeune Wendy, de ses cheveux châtain et légèrement bouclé, de son apparence de petite fille frêle et délicate, eut un sursaut au contact de la main de Peter sur son épaule. Ses yeux marrons cherchèrent ceux de Peter pour tenter de le supplier de la laisser partir mais ce qu'elle y trouva lui fit immédiatement tourner le regard. Elle venait de comprendre. C'était une bonne chose, maintenant ils allaient pouvoir avancer un peu.

« Même si tu es encore nouvelle ici, tu n'auras pas de traitement de faveur. Je te conseille de ranger un peu tout ça pour que les autres se sentent un peu plus à l'aise. C'est toujours mieux d'être en bon terme avec les gens que l'on côtoie pas vrai ? »

Le désespoir dans les yeux de Wendy lui donnait un frisson tel qu'il trembla presque d'excitation. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi pour le moment, il avait besoin d'elle maintenant. Il devait la dresser, lui apprendre comment plaire à Peter pour qu'elle en tire les récompense qui en découlent. Bien sûr cela allait prendre du temps mais le maître du pays imaginaire en avait, du temps. Pour commencer il fallait la briser. Lui faire penser que le mieux pour elle était de s'allier avec Peter Pan et de répondre au moindre de ses désirs. Lui retirer toute trace de courage en laissant une mince lueur d'espoir. Cette lueur d'espoir serait ce qui lui permettrait d'en faire une marionnette. Il ne lui en fallait ni trop, ni trop peu, une simple lueur... Il finit par lui faire un sourire faux et aimant avec un regard presque compatissant. Cela semblait fonctionner puisqu'elle eut presque envie de sourire à son tour. Il était assez fière de son jeu d'acteur, surtout qu'il avait bien travaillé ces petits détails.

« Je pense que tu finiras par te plaire ici, tu verras qu'on est pas si mal et on s'amuse beaucoup. »

Lui dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Il sortit d'un petit coin quelques draps, couverture et oreiller avant de les placer sur un lit dans la pièce. Wendy le dévisagea, ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre.

« Pour ce soir, je te conseille de dormir ici, il y a un peu d'agitation dehors. Ils sont content pour toi, après tout tu es bien la première fille ici. »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il semblait chaleureux et adorable, mais il réprimait un rictus mauvais avec une telle vigueur qu'il s'en faisait presque mal à la mâchoire. Peter finit par sortir, laissant la jeune fille seule avec elle-même et ses faux-espoirs. Si elle comptait sur Peter comme allié alors son plan marchait comme prévu, mais c'était aussi la pire chose à faire. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné qu'il soupira secouant la tête de gauche à droite pour se défaire de ce masque d'amitié et de compassion aussi faux qu'il était possible de l'être. Maintenant il était temps de retrouver son petit Felix pour voir dans quel état il se trouvait et de voir l'interaction qu'il allait jouer avec sa petite Wendy. Mais en regardant le ciel, il constata que les étoiles et la lune avaient bien bougé : il était assez tard et donc la majorité des enfants étaient endormis. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de se reposer lui aussi pour mieux savourer son petit spectacle. Mais ce soir la cabane aux pendus était occupée et personne n'allait y accéder sans l'autorisation de Pan, donc il devait se trouver un autre coin pour cette nuit. Regardant les arbres, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver quelque chose de praticable et de s'y installer aussi confortablement que possible dans une branche d'arbre. Il entendait encore au loin les musiques et les quelques cris des enfants restants autour du feu. Felix n'était pas là. Il devait sûrement se cacher dans un coin, totalement honteux et confus. S'il avait eut le temps, il serait aller le chercher pour le tourmenter un peu plus mais maintenant qu'il se posait tranquillement, il sentit la fatigue le rattraper mais pas assez pour s'endormir rapidement. Peter resta donc quelques minutes les yeux dans le vague en train d'échafauder des plans pour Wendy, Felix et l'avenir du pays imaginaire. Il devait aussi s'occuper des deux frères de Wendy car nul doute qu'ils tenteraient de venir la récupérer. Il devait aussi s'occuper du cas de Baelfire, son petit-fils. C'était ridicule mais il devait bien admettre que le destin avait le sens de l'humour. Lui qui n'avait pour but que de s'amuser et de profiter de la vie, il était maintenant le leader d'une bande d'enfants perdus, c'était loin d'être des soldats, mais au moins ils étaient plus intéressant que tous ces adultes. Puis finalement, un voile noir descendit dans son esprit jusqu'à ce que sa respirations devienne aussi calme que paisible.


	4. Quatrième tentative

Felix se réveilla là où il s'était endormi la veille. Même après une nuit de sommeil, ses souvenirs de la fête lui avaient laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait mal dormi mais il se sentait encore pire au réveil. En plus, il ne se sentait pas de retourner à la cabane aux pendus pour dormir. Soupirant alors qu'il était encore assis contre l'arbre, il s'aida de ses bras pour se relever et se rendre compte qu'il se sentait faible. Il n'avait pas mangé la veille et désormais son estomac grondait. Un autre soupire passa ses lèvres pour finalement commencer à marcher tel un mort-vivant au travers de la forêt. Il se rappelait vaguement maintenant pourquoi il s'était endormi ici, il se remémorait la sensation des lèvres sur les siennes, l'odeur de la personne qui avait su dompter son corps mieux que lui-même. Et ce sentiment, ce sentiment si détestable qui lui donnait l'impression d'être pire qu'un monstre. Lui qui s'était juré de n'être fidèle qu'à Peter Pan avait été si faible face à une fille. Il entendit au loin les bruits de quelques garçons perdus qui devaient s'occuper du campement mais n'alla pas dans leur direction. Lorsqu'il regarda un peu plus haut dans les arbres, il remarqua Peter Pan en train de dormir sur l'une des branches. Il avait envie de lui parler mais il ne trouvait pas en lui les mots justes. Il finit par faire demi-tour au moment où une voix trop bien connue s'éleva derrière de lui.

« Ah ! Te voilà mon cher Felix, je te cherchais justement. »

Du point de vue de Felix, Peter lui avait semblé dormir sur une branche mais il garda sa pensée pour lui, se retournant pour voir son visage plein de malice le toiser d'un regard souriant.

« He bien... Je suis là. » dit-il en écartant les bras comme pour se présenter.

Il vit Peter hausser un sourcil avec amusement face à l'évidence de sa réponse. Il choisit de descendre de l'arbre pour venir le rejoindre sur la terre ferme. La tête de Felix lui tournait mais ses idées étaient suffisamment claires pour pouvoir discuter avec Peter.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu hier, d'habitude tu ne manque pas les fêtes comme ça. » Commença Felix d'un regard inquisiteur.

« J'y étais mais tu ne m'as pas vu, c'est tout. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu penses de notre nouvelle camarade ? » La question fut lâchée sûr un ton totalement nonchalant et innocent, ce qui sonna faux aux oreilles de Felix.

« J'ai compris pourquoi tu l'as choisie, elle te ressemble beaucoup... » Dit-il d'un ton évasif avec une pointe de déception. Cependant, même en étant abattu ainsi, il faisait comme si de rien n'était.

« Allons, ne me dit pas que tu penses ça uniquement parce qu'elle t'a embrassé sans te demander la permission ? » dit-il de son sourire malicieux accompagné d'un regard pouvant sembler menaçant.

Felix n'osa pas répondre. Il savait qu'au fond de lui Peter aurait finir par le savoir mais pas aussi vite et avec autant de précision. Finalement, elle était bien partie après l'incident pour tout lui raconter comme il l'avait imaginé. Regardant le sol d'un air contemplatif, le grand blond resta silencieux à la question posée ; Peter devait sans doute connaître la réponse et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne s'offusqua pas de son silence. Le maître de l'île se glissa derrière son subordonné et lui chuchota à l'oreille avec un sourire carnassier.

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu es devenu faible, il me suffira de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te remplacer, tu sais ? »

Peter eut une langue si acide que Felix n'eut pas le cœur de protester. Il savait que le châtain avait visé au bon endroit et il savait également que celui-ci en était conscient. Pourtant, même en sachant cela, Felix resterait le fidèle lieutenant de Peter Pan. Même s'il comptait prendre quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, il resterait lui-même. Cela serait juste un peu plus dur pour lui mais qu'importe. Tant que Peter serait ici, le reste était sans importance notoire.

« Je ne suis pas faible... » Finit-il tout de même par annoncer après un moment. C'était vrai après tout, il n'était pas faible. Il savait comment les choses fonctionnaient ici, il savait même comprendre Peter alors que l'autre fille n'en savait rien, elle était toute nouvelle ici.

« Pourtant, elle t'a battu au bras de fer... Les garçons perdus n'arrêtent pas d'en parler. »

Cette fois Felix était bien forcé d'admettre qu'il avait tort, mais elle n'avait pas gagné avec la force brute.

« Allons ne soit pas jaloux, c'est normal pour un chef de s'occuper de ses meilleurs éléments. »

Continua Peter en voyant la déception sur le visage de Felix. Il devait se délecter d'un tel désarroi mais le grand blond finit par partir, ne voulant pas insupporter davantage par sa présence cette personne qui lui était si cher, sachant qu'il lui était maintenant devenu obsolète. Un petit rire de la part de Pan lui fit tourner la tête. Ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, c'était plutôt un rire amusé de voir que les choses se passaient comme il l'entendait. Il le faisait souvent ce rire, c'est pourquoi il l'avait reconnu aussi rapidement. Felix lui lança un regard interrogateur, avait-il prévu que Felix s'en aille ? Ou bien riait-il pour sa réaction qui n'était pas en adéquation avec la situation réelle ? Connaissant Peter, c'était sans doute la deuxième option mais il ne pourrait jamais s'en assurer en s'adressant à ce dernier. S'il voulait vraiment les réponses, il lui faudrait voir quelqu'un d'aussi concerné que lui par cette affaire : Wendy, la soi-disant nouvelle lieutenant de Peter Pan. Toujours sous le regard amusé de Pan, Felix se dirigea vers l'arbre au pendu ; il voulait récupérer quelques affaires avant de partir à la recherche de Wendy. Une fois qu'il serait face à elle, il aurait les réponses qu'il cherchait.

« Essaye de ne pas être trop méchant avec notre nouvelle amie, ça serait dommage de mourir pour une crise de jalousie tu ne pense pas ? »

Ignorant la mise en garde de Peter, il sortit de son champ de vision et se déplaça dans la forêt qu'il connaissait si bien. Il croisa quelques enfants perdus en chemin qui le saluèrent respectueusement. Visiblement, l'information du nouveau lieutenant n'était pas parvenu jusqu'à eux. Vraiment étrange cette histoire. A quel jeu jouait Pan ? Pourquoi désirait-il une rivalité entre lui et Wendy ? En arrivant au campement, il vit quelques enfants perdus qui lui rappelèrent sa défaite d'hier soir d'un rire médisant. Il les ignora simplement en continuant d'avancer d'un pas décidé, un air déterminé sur le visage. Quand il arriva enfin devant l'entrée de l'arbre au pendu, il constata qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur et que la porte était fermée. C'était assez rare que la porte soit close mais l'habitude d'y entrer comme chez lui ne lui mit pas la puce à l'oreille. C'est alors qu'il découvrit une jeune fille au regard aussi surpris que le sien assise sur un lit.

« Tu... Tu n'es pas Peter Pan ? »

Demanda-t-elle avec un air curieux mais pas rassuré. Felix lui même n'était pas sûr de comprendre en la voyant. C'était clair qu'elle n'était pas la fille qu'il s'imaginait ; il resta un moment silencieux, la dévisageant et la détaillant du regard.

« Tu es Wendy ? »

Il posait la question pour stopper ses doutes même si la réponse était évidente : il n'y avait pas d'autre fille sur cette île. Elle hocha prudemment la tête gardant son regard sur lui. Elle semblait prête à se défendre ou s'enfuir en fonction de la situation. Il connaissait bien ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu dans les yeux des autres enfants perdus. Mais il avait besoin de réponses et il n'allait pas prendre de gants. Elle était celle qui lui avait tout pris, lui qui pensait ne rien avoir, avait finalement perdu ce qu'il chérissait par dessus tout.

« Toi, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé hier soir ? Pourquoi tu veux prendre ma place ? Pourquoi Peter s'intéresse à toi ? »

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus forte et menaçante à mesure qu'il parlait. Wendy semblait un peu abasourdie par ses propos et se mit à trembler légèrement, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'agacement de Felix. Osait-elle jouer la comédie pour l'amadouer ? Si ce n'était pas une farce, alors pourquoi Pan essayait-il de mettre à sa place une fille aussi timide qu'effrayée ? Les questions ne faisaient que s'accumuler dans sa tête alors que celle qui pouvait apporter les réponses semblait être de moins en moins disposée à les lui donner.

« Je ne sais pas ! J'ignore qui tu es, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe ici je ne t'ai jamais rencontré ! Je ne suis jamais sortit d'ici, laisse-moi ! »

Elle en criait presque, mais c'était plus une plainte qu'un cri et Felix perçut clairement la détresse dans sa voix. Il ne tirerait rien d'elle. Cette certitude acheva de l'énerver. Sa confusion était aussi profonde que la terreur de la jeune fille. Pourtant son masque de rage était encore présent, il avait besoin de frapper sur quelque chose et il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Wendy qui devait bien sentir l'animosité qu'il dégageait. Puis la phrase de Peter Pan résonna en lui comme un rappel, un système d'alarme préprogrammé.

« Essaye de ne pas être trop méchant avec notre nouvelle amie, ça serait dommage de mourir pour une crise de jalousie tu ne pense pas ? »

C'était pour ça qu'il riait ? Il savait que Felix allait frapper Wendy ? C'était bien son genre mais il ne comprenait toujours pas les motifs ni les aboutissements d'un tel plan. Perdu dans ses pensées, il resta immobile quelques instants à se questionner sur les intention de Peter avant de quitter l'arbre aux pendus sans un mot.


End file.
